What Could Go Wrong
by HannahBeadles12345
Summary: you found out your Justin Bieber sister then meet his friends and fall hard for one of them, but then its tour time again. What will happen to your love life?
1. Chapter 1

Alright so it's been about 4 months that you've been Jami Marie Bieber. But before that you were Jami Marie Cook a nobody. You have light brown hair with blonde highlights and light brown eyes. Your about 5'4 and 14.

You're on a plane to Atlanta with Justin to meet up with some of his friends.

You: Justin when are we gonna be in Atlanta already!

Justin: You'll know when we get there!

You alright gezz…

You look out the window of the plane

You: You don't have to be grumpy about it.

The plane lands and your basically jumping out of you chair. You get to meet: Chaz, Ryan, Christian, and Catlin.

You: Can I go, Can I go Pleaseee!

You beg and beg but your Meany brother says no you have to wait.

Justin: Alright and because you begged you get to get the bags!

You look at your bully for a brother with big brown eyes, but grab the bags and drag them out any ways.

Justin: And here she is my Adorable little sister

He says threw his smile. Slapping you on the back you drop the bags. You lean over to pick them up as Justin and them, walk away.

? : Here I'll help you I can't see you try to carry these bags around.

Somebody says leaning over and grabbing Justin's bags.

You: You don't have to help me

You say looking into the strangers brown eyes.

? : Oh it's fine. By the way I'm Christian but you can me Chris. And you are?

Oh so this was Christian. He's cute and I dig his eyes you think to yourself.

You: I'm Jami Bieber. You can call me Jay though.

Chris: Oh alright cool.

He smiles and walks to the exit. You look at him and murmur under your breath.

You: Oh my gosh he is SOO cute and SOO sweet! This is gonna be a great time!

You squeak and walk, then run to catch up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's now later on in the day and you're at your house. You're on the couch sitting next to Christian watching Chaz and Justin playing Black Ops. Ryan walks in and turns off the TV. 

Justin: What the fuck man!

Chaz: Yeah what was that for!

Ryan just starts talking about something but you're off in La La Land, Christian gets up grabbing your hand pulling you up the stairs outside your room.

You: what's going on?

Christian: You weren't listening, that's why you didn't leave!

Christian laughing at you and you die a little inside.

You: No I'm Sorry I wasn't. What's going on?

He looks at you and smiles.

Chris: Just get dressed and come down stairs.

He walks back down and you just do as you're told

You: Alright I'm ready!

You smile as the guys look at you. Christian smiles and grabs your hand and walks you down the last four steps. You feel butterflies on the inside, and smile shyly.

Ryan: Alright you guys ready for Dinner? Now it's right down the street so we're gonna walk there alright, let's go.

Everybody walks out but Chris and you walk slower and behind the other guys as their walking.

Chris: You look good tonight and I like you hat.

You laugh and he reaches for your hand again. You let him grab it just for the fact it gives you those butterflies.

You: Oh yeah how about I wear your blue one tonight and you wear my Pink one

You smile and put your head on his shoulder.

Chris: Alright but I got to have to have this back later.

You: No way you're really gonna let me wear it!

You smile and take it from his hand as he takes your pink.

Chris: Yeah I mean why not? I can take a little pink

He laughs putting yours on. You start to catch up with the guys but Chris pulls you back again.

Chris: You know you're pretty cool. I like how laid back and  
>funny you are.<p>

You: Aw your sweet, Thank you.

You say. Then after a little time of it being silent, you lean over and hug him and he hugs back. You guys soon let go. Looking into each other's eyes then.

Chaz: AW LOOK CHRISTIANS BEING A REAL LADIES MAN!

Then laughing in the background as you let go of each other and blushed at what Chaz and them seen. You grab Chris's hand and run to a playground by his house, you had seen on the way there.

You: Oh my gosh Chris, I'm soo sorry I shouldn't have hugged you, and then they wouldn't have seen anything!

You said your hands over your face, feeling sorry about what happened. Suddenly Chris pulls your hands from you face and wipes away your tears. Pulling you into him, he starts to talk.

Chris: Hey it's not a problem I don't care what they seen; the bottom line is I love you.

You pull away from Chris lightly. You look up your eyes red. Your hands in his.

You: You-You love me? Chris I love you too

Chris: Of Course I love you!

He smiles and hugs you tight. You hug back.


	3. Chapter 3

You end up going to Christian's house and hanging with him, playing Black Ops.

You: So um is this your favorite thing to do?

Chris: What's that?

You: Getting beat by a girl!

After you beat Christian, you get up to go make some popcorn, with him right behind you.

Chris: So um what were you up too all those year you never knew?

You knew what he meant, by all those years you never knew. You threw the popcorn in the microwave then turned around to talk to him.

You: I was simply going to school, Being normal, and not getting mobbed by Justin fans. Then I find out I'm not a Cook and I'm a Bieber and things just changed so fast, within 4 months.

Chris: Crazy yeah?

You: More then you know.

Chris: Well you had to find out, you know that right?

You: Yeah I'm happy to be a Bieber a trust me I just wish I would have known sooner. To get in the grove of things, before now.

Chris: Oh I was there when Pattie called and told you who you really were. I felt bad, that you had to move here and everything else. I could only imagine what I'd feel like if someone out of no were called, and said I was someone else.

You: It was crazy but it's been about 5 months now I'm getting there, to understanding things better.

Chris: Well that's good. At the most you know who you are.

You: Yeah now I wish I could find myself in this mob of a mess.

You say going to get the popcorn out as there was a knock on the door. Chris ran to go get it as you pour the popcorn into bowls.

Justin: There you are! I've been looking all over for you.

Justin said sounding mad as he sat at the breakfast bar.

You: Sorry I forgot to call.

Justin: Listen you never forget to call me okay, I was worried sick about what happen to you!

You: Okay Justin I'm sorry I forgot.

You say leaning over to hug him as he walked into the kitchen.

Justin: Alright just don't forget to text or call or something, okay I'm a worried brother.

You: I won't just chill out alright.

You say letting go.

Justin: and by the way you need to come home about 11:30 Justin said walking to the door.

You: Okay

Justin: Bye kid'o, and don't forget!

You: I won't and bye!

Chris is looking at you when you walk back into the living room with the popcorn.

Chris: I thought he was gonna have a stroke!

You: Me too!


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about a week since you were with Christian, and dinner had gone wrong. But now you were on your way over there to get ready for an awards thing for Justin, and of course everyone had to go! Soon you were there and you dragged your dress out of the back of Justin's car and ran into Chris's house.

You: Chris we're here!

Christian ran down the stairs jumping off the last two or three.

Christain: Hey you long time no see, right!

He said then hugged you.

You: For sure!

You Hug him back then walk upstairs to Caitlin's room.

*Christian POV*

Justin walked inside probly still not very happy with you for just taking Jami to your house.

You: Hey man nice to see you again.

You try to say with a smile.

Justin: Hey same here, But I want to know why.

You: Why what?

Justin: Why did you just take her to your house and not even telling her to call or something?

You shake your head then look at Justin.

You: To tell you the truth I didn't even think about it, we were having too much of a good time. I'm sorry I know you're her brother and you worry. I really messed up.

Justin: You didn't mess up, you just need to remember I'm her brother and I care about where's she's at. I mean it's cool, mistake happen, it's a lesson learned. I also herd you got her something, you're thinking about asking her out yeah?

You: Yeah I got her this purple rose ring, it was a lot of money but I think it was worth it.

You pulled out the box and show the ring to Justin.

Justin: Oh man she'll love it. You have my approval completely.

You: Thanks

*Back to Jami's POV*

Caitlin: Oh my gosh, Jami you look great!

You look in the mirror and smile

You: I do? Thanks Caitlin!

You turn around and hug her, making sure not to get make-up on her dress.

You: You look good too, I'm gonna guess all the guys are wear tuxes?

Caitlin: Yeah too bad for them they'll never look this good!

You both start to laugh.

You: You think their ready?

Caitlin: I'll go check, I'll be right back.

You: Okay.

As you're playing with your hair, Christian walks in.

Chris: Hey can I talk to you for a minute?

He says sitting on Caitlin's bed.

You: Of course you can.

You say turning around to look at him.

Chris: You look great tonight

You: Thanks

Chris: But um not that what I want to talk to you about

You: I know that haha

Chris: But I-I bought you this ring, I want to know if you would go out with me?

He said opening the box and showing you the ring.

You: Chris, it's so pretty! And yes, yes I will go out with you!

You say leaning over and hugging him


	5. Chapter 5

It's later on and you and the gang are at the after Awards dinner. You're sitting between Chris and Justin.

You: well Justin congrats, I'm very happy you won two awards

You say smiling and leaning over to hug your brother.

Justin: Well thank you and I'm happy you found somebody.

He said smiling.

You: How did you know? We weren't gonna tell anybody till now.

Justin: Chris ask, if he could go out with you beforehand.

You: Oh…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about 3 month's scene you and Chris had dated. Also scene Justin had known about you guys. You and Justin had basically moved in with Chris and them slowly over the months bringing everything over.

You: Caity! Oh there you are.

You smile spinning around the bar like chair, at the breakfast bar in there house.

Caitlin: Yeah I'm making breakfast this morning for the crew; Cause Chaz and Ryan are coming over too.

You: Fun

You say frowning

You: Well do you need help?

Caitlin: Um no not right now. Why don't you go make some plans with friends?

You: Do I have too?

Caitlin: Yeah ever scene you and Chris have started going out, the both of you don't see anybody but each other!

She said laughing and handing you the phone.

You: Okay I will, But Christian has to, too.

Caitlin: Alright I'll make sure he does, but you do first! Now go, go hang out.

You jump from the bar like chair and walk into the living room. You think, and then you call your best friend ever, Briana.

You: Hey Briana! You want to hang out, I'm back in Atlanta and I've got big news!

Briana: Um Sure what time?

You: Right now if that's good. I'll come pick you up?

Briana: Oh yeah right now is great! Also alright, be here in 5?

You: For sure!

You laugh hanging up the phone and walking over to Caity.

You: There I made plans we have to go get her in 5 minutes.

Caitlin: Now see was that hard. We will let me get this done and then Chris can make plans and we'll pick every one up at one time.

You: Okay.

You say spinning again the chair as Justin and Chris came down.

Caitlin: Ah there you are here.

She says handing Chris the phone.

Chris: What's this for?

Caitlin: Make some plans for today kid'o.

Chris: But I'd planned on Staying home with Jami.

Caitlin: I don't care Jami made plans it's your turn. You guys can't always see each other, I mean what happens when Justin goes on Tour and Jami has to go?

Chris: I don't see her.

Caitlin: For a year! So make plans now get use to not seeing each other!

She said smiling.

Chris: Alright I will. Hey where's the phone book at?

Caitlin: Here

She said handing it to him.

Chris: Thanks.

He said not too happy, walking to sit in living room too. You look at Caity sad like, well Justin sits next to you.

You: How do, you do it Justin?

Justin looked puzzled.

Justin: How do I do what?

You: How do you go out with someone far away from you a long time?

*Justin POV*

You feel kinda bad for Jami. It's her first real love and now she might have to leave for a while.

You: You just do what you can. Text, Email, phone calls you can do anything to talk to that person.

Jami: But that still sucks you don't ever get to see them, at least not for a year.

You: Yeah but at least you get to talk to them somehow, in some way.

Jami: Alright I guess that will have to do for at least a year.

She kinda smiled then picked her head up again as Chris came to sit next to her.

Caitlin: So?

Chris: Yeah Roberts coming.

Caitlin: That clown. Oh well you picked him as a friend not me.

She said smiling. Jami had gotten up and headed up stairs with Chris right behind her.

*Back to Jami's POV*

Your walk into your room, and lay on the bed. This was it Justin's tour was a Maker or Breaker in Christian's and yours relationship. You think in your head how fast thing could go south after you left. You close's your eyes then feel an extra weight on the bed. Opening them fast you see Chris.

You: Hey

You say sitting up on the bed next to him.

Chris: Hey are you okay?

You: No not really.

Chris: What's wrong?

You can tell he was really worried about you by the way his voice sounded, when he talked.

You: When I go on tour with Justin what's gonna happen to us?

Sadness and worry fill your brown eyes, as Chris looks at you.

Chris: Nothings gonna happen, we'll be the same as we are now.

He said confidently and leaning over to hug you.

You: I hope so I don't want to lose you.

You say hugging him back.

Chris: I don't want to lose you either Jay.

You let go of each other, but you see Chris coming closer and closer to you slowly as you lock eyes but before anything happens.

Caitlin: Come on guys it's time to go!

Chris is only inches away. Chris finally broke away from your gaze and shakes his head.

Chris: I um I guess we'd better go, before she get mad.

You: Yeah I guess we should.

You get up to leave with Chris right be hide you again. Chris grabs your hand as you both walk down the stairs.

Caitlin: There you guys are! Come on!

She says walking out the door with her keys in her hands.

Chris: Come on she's rushin us!

He says then let's go of your hand, walking out the door and holding it for you

You: Okay

You walk out the door, and ran for the front seat.

You: I call Shot Gun!

Chris: Fine you can have it.

Chris says smiling and getting in the back.

Caitlin: Alright so we're gonna pick up Robert first cause he's closer, then Briana. Is that alright?

You: I don't care!

Chris: Me ether!

Caitlin: Good!

Chris and you laugh at how even Caity yelled.

You pull up to a light blue house. Caity blows the horn, and a boy comes out with dark brown hair and blueish-Green eyes.

Chris: Hey man.

Robert: Hey.

Caitlin: How are you I haven't seen you in a while.

Robert: I know right, haha and I'm great you, Ms. B

Caitlin: Just call me Caity and I'm great.

You could tell she was a little mad and laughed about it. She hated being called Ms. B, it made her feel old.

Caitlin: What are you laughing shorty.

She said looking at you. Way to go Caity now Robert knew you were in the car.

You: I'm not short, and cause I know it makes you feel old, when People call you that!

Caitlin: Yeah so and one day when your 18 I'm gonna call you Ms. B and see how you feel!

She said jokely at me. You turn around and look at Robert and Chris mouthing the words "she is old", they both crack up and so do you turning back around and looking at her smiling.

Caitlin: Okay you know what!

She said turning poking me in the side about 10 times.

Caitlin: Alright now stop acting like a kid, we're almost there.

She said smiling, and turning back to the road.

We came to a stop again and seen Briana was outside already. She jumped in and we were off to the mall.

*Christian's POV*

You: So what have you been up too man?

Robert: Nothing much, and who's that girl in the front seat with Caity?

You: Oh her, that my Girlfriend

Robert: Oh are you lucky.

Robert said looking back out the front window.

You: I know I am, trust me.

Robert: Caitlin are we there yet?

Caitlin: Yep there's the mall I'll just drop you guys off at the front.

Robert: Cool.

The car pulls to a halt and everyone gets out.

You: Thanks Caity.

Caitlin: You guys are welcome call when you're ready to come home

Jami: Alright bye!

You: Hey Robert how's about you and Briana hang out for a little and about lunch time we'll meet up?

Robert: Sounds good I could make a new friend.

Robert says winking. You think Briana's too smart for his games I've met her before. Robert walks away with Briana on his heels. You walk over to Jami and grab her hands.

You: Hey

Jami: Hi

She says smiling and looks into your eyes,

You: Alright so what's the game plan?

Jami: That up to you.

You both start talking and walking into the mall while holding hands


	7. Chapter 7

*Jami POV*

It's the night after the mall trip and Robert and Taylor got to stay the night. You and Briana are sitting on the couch and you don't weather to tell her or not you got your first kiss.

You: Hey Briana guess what.

Taylor lifted her eyes from playing her favorite game Grand Theft Auto, and looked at you.

Briana: What!

You: I um I got my um first kiss today.

Briana about jumped out of her seat.

Briana: What! Gosh I so didn't need to know that! :p

You: Well you should win the best friend ever award

Briana: I know I do trust me, you pulled me from my game for that I hate Chris. I hate how he looks I mean everything! Eww

You laugh at the face she makes

You: Yeah well I'm with him if you like it or not!

Briana: Fine but I still hate him and his little friend too for hitting on me at the mall

You both laugh as Briana got back to her game. The guys came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. You get up and rapped yourself in Christian's blanket he had left down stairs from last night's movie, and walk into the kitchen sitting on one of the bar stools like chairs.

You: Hey.

Chris: Hey babe

Briana: Eww gross their flirting in the Kitchen.

He said looking up and smiling. You smiled back and laugh at what you friend yelled..

Robert: Hey can you help us find popcorn?

You: Sure last cabinet second shelf at the back.

Robert: Thank you!

Well he was getting out the popcorn Christian was leaning over the breakfast bar looking at you.

Chris: So what are you two doing down here?

You: Bored watching her play whatever she's playin.

Chris: Maybe we'll come down here after the Football games over. What do you say Robert?

Robert: I say right on, we all could watch movie or something.

You: Cool I'm down see guys down here in an hour or so?

Chris: Yeah, I'll see you then, for now I can hang well Robert cooks our popcorn.

You: Cool.

You jump down for the chair and head back over to the couch were Taylors still playing her game. Chris sits next to you and Between Taylor. After about 10 minutes the popcorns done and Christian get up to leave.

Chris: Hey

You look up and Chris gives you a kiss before he leaves.

You: Bye see you in a little bit

You say smiling as he walks back up the stairs with Robert behind him. Briana looks at you as you turn back to the screen.

Briana: That is so gross! Why would you do that in front of me! For Real!

You both Laugh.

Briana: I hate your boyfriend and his little friend too! Eww their both gross :p!

You: Trust me you'll get over it and be Happy for me.

You say smiling and turning back to Briana's game.

Briana murmurs under her breath

Briana: Sure I will, Sure I will not!


	8. Chapter 8

It's the next morning and Briana and you are up, its 8:30.

You: Call some friends up let have a party tonight!

Briana: I could not agree more! Let see who we can have over!

As Briana's looking threw her phone, you start breakfast. About 10 minutes later the guys come down.

Briana: Really you people just had to get up this morning. No scratch that you had to be born!

Chris: Yeah we had too.

Briana: Smart ass.

Chris: For sure

You: Really guys stop!

Your laughing at the fact your best friend called your boyfriend a smart ass!

Robert: Haha a girl just called you a Smart Ass!

Chris: Dude not funny.

Briana: Don't be mad cause you just got told!

Chris didn't say anything after that

Briana: That's what I thought!

You're still laughing and now so is Robert, Chris must have gotten mad cause he went upstairs.

You: Girl you just made my day!

Briana: Yeah till tonight's party, I've got everyone coming, on my contacts.

You: Cool um Robert can you order the food for tonight?

Robert: Sure Can

You: And I'll go baby Christian haha!

You walk up the stairs to Christian's bedroom and knock.

Chris: Who is it!

You: It's Jami. Can I come in?

Chris: Sure I wanted to ask you something any ways.

You walk in a sit next to Chris on his bed.

You: I'm sorry about her she's just.

Chris: She's okay I can deal with her for now. Any ways you want to go for lunch or something?

You: Sure I'll go to lunch with you, if you dance with me at my party tonight?

Chris: Yeah I will, I'm a pretty good dancer.

You: good! I guess we can go when you're ready just let me know.

Chris: Kay how's about an hour?

You: Good with me!

You jump off the bed, and start walking towards your room, to see what you've got to wear. Soon it's about 12:30pm, and your already downstairs waiting for Chris. Briana had left with Caity, to get away from the boys, so there was no fighting when Chris did come down.

Chris: Hey you

He said smiling as he came down the stairs. You got up and walked over to him.

You: Hey

Chris: You ready?

You: Please you know I am.

You walk outside and see Caity pulling up.

You: Is she our ride?

Chris: Yeah I called her on her way back, from dropping your friend off.

You: Haha I thought you had blown her off.

Chris: Yeah but still.

He said opening the truck door for you.

You: thanks

Chris: Not a problem.

He went to the other side as Caity started the truck again.

Chris: So does it matter where we go?

You: No not really.

Chris: Alright, just take us any were.

You: I want to go Ice Skating

Chris: Really I love Ice Skating, Let's go.

Soon you get to the Ice Skate ring and Rent your skates.

Chris: Alright grab my hands and I'll take you out.

You: Okay well you show me how?

Chris: Yeah I'm not just gonna watch ya try.

You grab Christian's hand as he leads you onto the ice.

Chris: Alright now move your legs swiftly alright like this.

Chris show's you and you try but fail and fall. Christian pulls you back up.

You: What did I do wrong?

Chris: Just get your balance right that's it.

You: Okay.

You try and you move a little then lose your balance again, and fall.

Chris: It's alright you just gotta keep tryin

By the end of the time you guys spent there you're at least not falling down as much.

Chris: So did you have a good time?

You: Yeah besides falling.

You say laughing and hand Chris your skates.

*Christian's POV*

You: Yeah, don't worry you'll get it one day.

Jami: I hope so, I hate falling it hurts!

You: haha so where next Jay?

Jami: Where ever you want to go?

You: Alright well I say we grab something from here.

Jami: Oh over there at the snack bar?

You: Yeah sure, they got some pretty good stuff there.

Jami and you walk over to find a friend of yours.

You: Hey Jasmine! Long Time on see!

Jasmine: Oh my gosh Christian, is that you?

You: Yep sure is.

You look over at Jami to introduce her, but she looks kind of jealous so you back off.

Jasmine: So who's this?

She says looking at Jami

Jami: I'm Jami Bieber, nice to meet you.

You realize Jami had a not so happy look.

You: Hey could you give us a sec?

Jasmine: Sure I can.

She says walking away to get her food.

You: What's wrong?

Jami: Nothing, I mean it's just something about her I don't like. Like my minds telling me not to trust her.

You: Well your minds wrong, she fine there's nothing wrong with her. I've known her from almost 2 years.

Jami: I guess okay, I'll give her a try.

Jami rolls her eye though, as you both walk back over to her.

You: So um how have you been?

Jasmine: I could do better, and How are you and Jami?

You: I couldn't be better.

Jami: I could be way better.

Jasmine: Oh well I've got to go my rides here. Nice seeing you again Christian.

You: Nice seeing you again too Jazz.

When she walked out of ear shot, you turned to Jami.

You: Ready to go Jay?

Jami: Yeah I'm ready to go Christian.

When she got up to leave you realized that, that was the first time in a while she'd called you Christian. You run up to her and grab her hand.

You: What's wrong now what did I do?

Jami: You were still talking to her after I said, I didn't like her.

You: You said you'd give her a try!

Jami: I did and I still don't like!

Jami had won that battle and stomped out of the mall, leaving you there dazed.


End file.
